Juntos hasta el final
by Kammy Jeevas
Summary: Está es la historia de Roxy, una pequeña niña que perdió a sus padres en un trájico accidente, siendo rescatado por el mismo L en persona. Nombrada su cuarta sucesora, es llevada al famoso orfanato Wammy's House, donde le dará un giro total al destino sus otros tres compañeros. Adentrate en este fic donde las cosas serán algo diferentes.
1. Llegada

Todo comenzó un día común y corriente el en famoso orfanato The Wammy's House, frente al portón de dicho lugar se encontraba una nerviosa niña de unos 9 años aproximadamente, que sujetaba la mano de un anciano vestido de traje.

La pequeña pelinegra observaba todo el lugar con gran interés, en especial a los niños que en ese momento jugaban felices en el enorme patio principal.

-Tranquila mi pequeña, todo estará bien, este lugar te va a encantar- El anciano sujeto firmemente la mano de la niña- ¿Que teparece si entramos de una vez?- ella sólo se limitó asentir mientras lo seguía a la oficina del director.

Una vez dentro...

toc, toc

-Adelante por favor!- Respondió una voz dentro de la oficina.

-Buenos días Roger..

-Watary, mi querido amigo que bueno que estas aquí- saludo Roger a su amigo tras varios meses de no verse, notando la presencia de la pequeña que aún se escondía tras su amigo - Oh vaya veo que no vienes sólo, a quien tenemos por aquí- dijo rodeando a su amigo para ver mejor a esa tímida jovencita.

-Ella es Roxy - respondió este sacándola de su seguro escondite.

- Es la niña de la que te hable.

-Ya veo, hola Roxy mi nombre es Roger y soy el encargado de cuidar este lugar, es un gusto al fin conocerte.

-Él placer es mío señor- hablo la pelinegra haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el anciano.

-Mi pequeña, te gustaría ir al patio mientras converso un poco con mi viejo amigo.

-Por supuesto- asintio la pelinegra.

-Cuando termine te acompañare a tu nueva habitación de acuerdo, y recuerda...

-Lo sé, intentaré hacer amigos- dicho esto salió por la puerta dirigiéndose a las bancas que minutos atrás había visto.

-Muy bien Watary, veo que es justo como la describiste, por cierto donde está, creí que él vendría contigo. Mencionó Roger mientras servía dos vasos de té.

- Él joven L tenia algunos asuntos pendientes pero en cuanto termine vendrá. Y dime querido amigo, como te va con los pequeños problemas que mencionaste!. Le dio un sordo a su té mientras una picara sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

- Esos niños me van a volver loco! suspiro con cansancio.. mientras se llevaba su té a la boca.

En algún lugar de la Wammy's

-Maldita pelusa, como te odio. Refunfuñaba un rubio de unos 10 años, dando vueltas por el lugar.

Beep! Beep! Era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de la voz del furioso niño.

-Pero esta vez no me volverá a ganar.

Beep! Beep!

-Lo vamos destrozar, deseara nunca haber nacido, cierto Matt!

Beep! Beep! -¿Matt?...

-Matt estas escuchándome.

Beep! Beep! -MAAAAATTTTTT! gritó furioso el rubio.

-¿Que pasa Mello? No tienes por qué gritar, estoy justo a tu lado ¿sabes?.. Le respondió un niño de 10 años, con una consola en sus manos.

-Pelirojo imbécil, él que deseara nunca haber nacido vas a ser tú! Volvió a gritar ahora con una mirada asesina en sus ojos azules y una extraña aura maligna a su alrededor.

-Tr..tranquilo Mello, ssi..te..te estoy po..poniendo ate..atención.

-A ver repite lo que te acabo de decir..

-Eeeee... yooooo...aaammm oh escuchaste! dijo el gamer llevándose una mano a su oreja.. creo que me llaman.

-Yo no escuché nada..

-Mira ahí.. Señaló Matt.

-¿Donde? Él rubio miro hacia la ventana, pero al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el chico, notó que se encontraba sólo en la habitación..

-Maldición, pelirrojo imbécil.. No huyas maldito cobarde! vuelve aquí q acabaré contigo lenta y dolorosa mente. Ahora era el rubio quien salía corriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio.

Vaya este lugar es inmenso, y hay tantos niños, espero que Watary no tarde. Pensaba una tranquila niña mientras salía por la gran entrada principal del edificio, para tomar asiento en una banca bajo la sombra de un viejo roble..

Él joven de nombre Matt, volteó a ver en todas direcciones para asegurarse de no tener al enfadado rubio cerca, atravesando los pasillos con increíble agilidad hacia la puerta trasera del lugar. Al salir por esta, volvió a escuchar las maldiciones del pequeño Mello. Y como si de una carrera se tratase, él pelirrojo salió disparado hacia él patio principal, pero justo al doblar la esquina, su cuerpo chocó contra algo que eventualmente no debería estar ahí.

Aaaaaauuuuccchhhh! Gritó la niña. Seguido de un quejido de parte del atleta. De pronto, ambos jóvenes se encontraban tirados en el suelo, con la visión un poco borrosa y algo desorientados debido al golpe.

-Ay eso si me dolió- Roxy se quejó, sintiendo al chico, que literalmente estaba sobre ella, levantarse con rapidez.

-Lo..lo lamento no te vi.. Respondió este, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No te preocupes yo también estaba distraída.. Sujeto la mano del amable pelirrojo, dirigiendo sus ojos al chico. Analizando cuidadosamente cada detalle de este, desde sus pantalones verdes holgados, su camisa a rayas (unas dos tallas más grandes para su cuerpo) unos graciosos googles naranjas colgando de su cuello, su llamativa cabellera roja y finalizando en unos hermosos ojos verdes profundo, con un brillo especial que la observaban.

Matt por su parte contempló a la chica q sujetaba con su mano, una hermosa niña de cabello lacio negro, sujeto con listón, una blusa rosa (con dibujitos de niña, según Matt) y una falda negra, deteniéndose también en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Cuando sus miramos chocaron, ambos chicos se sonrojaron inmediatamente, tan sumidos estaban en sus profundos pensamientos, que no notaron a cierto rubio que los miraba con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

Coof Cof... Interrumpo algo? Por qué podría volver más tarde. Roxy volteó para encontrare con niño rubio, de cabello lacio hasta la altura de los hombros. Vestido todo de negro con ropa un poco grande y un par de ojos azules, que lanzaba una furiosa mirada en dirección al gamer. Este sin embargo continuaba observando a la niña.

-Matt, Matt.

-Tierra llamando a Matt!

-Mmmm.. que pasa? Él pelirrojo aún se encontraba en alguna parte del espacio exterior, hasta que un certero puñetazo de parte del rubio lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Aauucchhh! Mello por qué me pegas- volteó a verlo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Mello sólo observó divertido la mano del gamer mientras alzaba una ceja -¿No sabía que tenías novia Matt?

-Yo no tengo novia- respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces planeas secuestrar a esta niña, por qué llevas aproximadamente 3 minutos y 47 segundos sujetando su mano. Ante la declaración del rubio ambos chicos soltaron sus manos rápidamente.

-Eeee...este..vveee..veraass ...yo...yo sssooo... Él rostro del pelirrojo tenía una reñida competencia con su cabello. ( vamos Matt piensa, piensa una buena excusa, ooohh cerebro por favor no me abandones) -Eessquueee..

Me caí y el me ayudó a levantarme. Roxy reaccionó a tiempo para salvar tan vergonzosa situación.

-Sssiii...ee..eso.. yo la ayude balbuceaba un nervioso Matt.

-Como sea-Mello sólo rodó los ojos -mmmm creo q deberías ir a la enfermería, tú rodilla no se ve nada bien. Él rubio señaló dicha parte de la chica. -Que?-Preguntaba esta desconcertada, cuando bajo su mirada encontrándose con su rodilla rota. Aaaaaaahhhh! Eso..eso..eso es sa...sa..sangrreee! Y pronto todo se puso negro para Roxy. -Jajaja creo que se desmayo...

-Mello no te burles, por qué mejor no me ayudas.

-Tienes razón, cargala- ordenó este- Debemos llevarla a la enfermería. Matt tomó a la chica entre sus brazos dirigiéndose a dicho lugar.

* * *

Él rubio abrió de un sólo golpe la puerta del consultorio, asustando a una joven enfermera que disfrutaba su tranquilo café en ese instante.

-Sabes? cuando te pedí ayuda, no me refería a que me dieras órdenes por todo el pasillo. Él pobre y cansado Matt entró al consultorio, depositado a la desmayada en la camilla, mientras la pobre enfermera se cambiaba su mojado uniforme.

-Mi querido Matty alguien debía supervisar, además sin mi ayuda, ese montón de estorbos no se hubieran apartado amablemente de tú camino.

-Claro, amenazándolos con su prematura muerte quien no lo haría?

-Bien niños que tenemos aquí... La enfermera entró al consultorio con un nuevo uniforme sin rastro alguno de café en el.

-¿Quien es esta pequeñita, cual es su nombre? La enfermera volteó a ver a Matt (seguida de Mello) esperando la respuesta de este.

-No me vean así, no lo sé, se lo iba a preguntar cuando apareciste.

-¿Jaja, no sabes su nombre, pero si tenías su mano secuestrada? Ahora era el ojiazul quien preguntaba burlista a su amigo.

-Y que querías que hiciera, dejarla tirada en el suelo tras chocar con ella -Así que tú la tiraste, sabía que eras despistado Matt, pero no tanto para no fijarte en una linda niña.

-Está vez te superas a ti mismo Matt.

-Adelante Mello búrlate. (de mi desgracia) Pensaba el pelirrojo ignorando a su mejor amigo".(esperen, esperen, esperen acaso dijo "linda niña") -Que dijiste.

-Que está vez te..

-No, no antes de eso.

-No se de que hablas.. Mello apartó su mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de lo que se refería su amigo.

-Vamos Mells, no te hagas, yo te escuché claramente.

-Ya te dije que no se de que hablas, y será mejor que te calles de una buena vez, si no quieres que te meta tu estúpida consola por el...

-Niños niños! ya basta porque mejor no me dicen que sucedió? Preguntó la enfermera, asustada ante la amenaza del rubio.

-No es obvio, se desmayo.

-Oh, gracias Mello, no lo había notado. le devolvió con sarcasmo la enfermera. -Me refiero a porque se desmayo. -Fácil, Hemofobia. Dictamino el rubio.

-¿Que preguntaron los otros dos?

-Ya saben, miedo a la sangre... Y todo eso..

-Excelente diagnóstico, pequeño Mello. Hablo,una voz desde la puerta.

-L! Gritaron los niños al ver a su héroe, lanzándose de un salto olímpico hacia los brazos dél susodicho.

-Buenas tarde joven L.

-Buenas tarde señorita Collins, niños me permiten.

-Por supuesto, respondieron al unísono, ganándose una sacudida en sus cabellos por parte del detective.

Él pelinegro se acercó lentamente hacia la camilla donde reposaba una tranquila Roxy, mientras los tres presentes observaban la escena.

-Roo. Llamó este a la niña, mientras apartaba un mechón de su cara. -despierta pequeña- está sólo se revolvió un poco en su lugar, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

-L, eres tú- la niña se incorporó lentamente en la camilla, frotando sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos -¿que sucedió?.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, mi niña. Hablaba el detective tomado asiento (en su forma tan peculiar) frente a la camilla.

-No lo sé, sólo recuerdo a un lindo pelirrojo y a un rubio bastante malhumorado.

-uummm uummm... Sólo en ese momento la niña se percato que no estaba sola en ese lugar, dirigiendo su mirada a un sonrojado Matt (nuevamente su rostro compitiendo con su cabello) un irritado Mello y una divertida enfermera.

- ¿A quien llamas malhumorado? Señaló Mello con su famosa mirada nazi dirigida a la pequeña, que no tuvo más remedio, que ocultar su cara tras la almohada al ver al "lindo pelirrojo" frente a ella. Deseando que la tierra se abriera en ese instante, y se la tragara con todo y camilla.

-Veras... L.. lo que sucedió es que tropezamos, por eso su rodilla se rompió y al ver la sangre se desmayo, entonces la traje hasta acá y el resto ya lo sabes.

-Oye! Yo también ayudé. Él rubio se cruzó de brazos enfadado al no escuchar su nombre.

-Cierto, Mello "apartó amablemete"a los niños, aah y también abrió la puerta.

-Ya veo- él detective llevó su pulgar a la boca, paseando su mirada analítica sobre los tres niños. -Buen trabajo niños estoy orgulloso... A Mello le brillan los ojos ante el alago de su ídolo, mientras Matt bajaba su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-Mello, Matt- llamó a los chicos -Me harían un favor muy especial.

-Claro, por ti lo que sea - se apresuró el rubio. -Podrían mostrarle a Roxy él lugar.

-pero si ella puede.. Mello no pudo terminar de hablar, por qué algo le tapo su boca.

-Será un placer- dijo Matt, aún con su mano en la boca de su amigo.

-Pero, pero L, me dijiste que tu lo harías, ese era el trato. La avergonzada chica salió detrás de la almohada ahora con unos tiernos ojitos estilo cachorrito.

-lo lamento mi pequeña, pero tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Roger y Watary. Se disculpo el joven detective, levantándose de su silla -Te prometo que muy pronto volveré y pasare todo el día a tu lado.

-De acuerdo, ¿es una promesa?- decía la chica mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

-Es una promesa. Afirmó L, inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en la frente, dirigiéndose luego a los niños que miraban divertidos la escena.

-Bien chicos, cuento con ustedes, muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo. revolvió un poco el cabello de ambos para luego dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar.

-Por cierto Ro, tú habitación es la 5B. Y con una picara sonrisa se marcho.

-Vaya las cosas serán interesantes ahora que esos tres se conocen, me pregunto como se las arreglara Roger... Pero antes debo ir por un rico pastel.. Él joven detective desapareció en la última esquina del pasillo rumbo a la cafetería.


	2. Recorrido

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, lamento mucho los horrores de ortografía del anterior, de este y todos los próximos que vaya a subir.

Este es mi primer fic y espero que no el último, aún tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza.

Gracias a todos lo que lo han leído y a los que no también.

Como ya notaron adorado a Matt y a Mello, así que todos mis fic serán con ellos dos. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario positivo o negativo será bien recibido.

Sin más palabrería los dejó con el capítulo dos.

* * *

RECORRIDO

En un pequeño consultorio, se encontraban una agitada enfermera terminando de curar un raspón de rodilla.

-¡Listo!- Exclamo, limpiando un poco de sudor que caía por su frente.

-Ahora sólo colocaré una bendita y estarás como nueva.

-Gracias señorita Collins.

-De nada pequeñita, solo trata de andar con mas cuidado la próxima.

-De acuerdo. Adios.

Roxy salió del consultorio encontrándose a los aburridos chicos frente a la puerta. Matt jugaba con su PSP y Mello simplemente comía un chocolate.

Carraspeo llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Me llamo Roxy- Se presentó con una linda sonrisa.

-Yo soy Matt. El gamer levantó la vista de su consola devolviendo el mismo gesto.

Ambos niños miraron al rubio, quien seguía comiendo su dulce sin prestar la más mínima atención al asunto.

-Mello. Pronuncio al recibir un codazo en sus costillas de parte de su amigo. Arrojó el envoltorio al basurero, luego se levantó dirigiéndose al pasillo contrario del que tomó el detective.

-Será mejor que se apresuren si queremos terminar para la hora de la cena.

* * *

Los dos más pequeños escuchaban atentamente el infalible plan trazado por el rubio en cuestión de segundos, les daría tiempo de un rápido recorrido iniciando en la biblioteca que según Mello era la que estaba mas cerca, seguido por la sala de estar y los salones de clase, dejando la habitación de última para después ir a tiempo a cenar.

Llegaron a un salón con una puerta doble de madera identificada como la biblioteca. Una basta colección de libros se extendía a través de los estantes, en ellos resaltaban diversas obras literarias, hasta las más novedosas investigaciones científicas, sin faltar por supuesto algunos escritos en otro idioma. Roxy le hecho un rápido vistazo al lugar, los pequeños leían sus libros sentados en la alfombra, otros preferían las apartadas mesas.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la sala de estar, varios niños observaban la televisión. Dos chicas al parecer hermanas, deleitaban a sus espectadores con diferentes danzas, otros jugaban en grupos de dos o más.

Un pequeño niño en una esquina al fondo del salón se encontraba sólo, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por un momento levantó su mirada encontrándose con la curiosa pelinegra que observaba todo el lugar, el distraído Matt con su consola en las manos y a Mello que lo miraba can rabia.

-Maldita pelusa.. murmuró el rubio con sus ojos puestos en el chico del fondo. Roxy escuchó el comentario de su compañero, buscó con la mirada a lo que se refería, pero sólo se encontró con un chico albino, que los miraba fijamente retorciendo un mechón de su cabello. No entendía porque Mello se enfado, cuando se volteó a preguntarle.

-Hora de irnos. Mello giro en sus talones saliendo del lugar. La chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, tal vez se lo preguntaría luego.

Matt estaba tan concentrado en su vídeo juego que no se enteró de la lucha de miradas entre Mello y el albino.

-Oye Matt será mejor irnos tu amigo no se ve muy contento.

-Dame un segundo. Presionó unos cuantos botones más. -Listo. Guardo su consola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Saliendo con Roxy detrás de Mello.

-Vaya, vaya pero que interesante. Hablo para sí mismo el albino, con una imperceptible sonrisa mientras tomaba su robot del suelo.

* * *

Los últimos rayos de sol penetraban por las coloridas ventanas dónde se encontraban los tres chicos, enormes puertas con pequeños rótulos en la parte superior indicaban el nombre de los salones de clase. Cada uno de estos con varios escritorio dobles, libreros a sus costados y una enorme pizarra en el fondo.

Conforme iban recorriendo el lugar, Roxy se encontró con varias pinturas colgadas en las paredes, llamando su atención un perfecto retrato al óleo situado frente a las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los niños.

-Wammy's House. Leyó en voz alta el pequeño título bajo el marco.

-Te gusta. Matt notó como su nueva amiga se detuvo frente a la pintura.

-Sí es hermoso, me hace sentir calidez como si estuviera en mi casa.

-Sabes, lo mismo dijo la niña que lo pintó. Por eso Roger lo colgó aquí.

-¿Una niña? Es increíble, me gustaría conocerla.

-Si, su nombre es Linda pronto la conocerás y creeme nunca te la quitarás de encima. Mello retrocedió unos cuantos escalones al verlos admirando la pintura hecha por su compañera. -Aunque debo admitir que esa molesta chiquilla tiene talento. Luego retomo su camino hacia los dormitorios, seguido rápidamente por los otros dos niños.

Al subir las escaleras llegaron a un pasillo con puertas a ambos lados estas tenían grabado el alias de sus dueños, solo las habitaciones vacías mantenían su número original. Nombres de diferentes orígenes se leían, incluso algunos en otro idioma o simplemente con una inicial.

-Está es tu habitación. El rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta. Roxy contempló la puerta café que aún mantenía su número, a la derecha estaba la de una niña llamada Zoe y a la izquierda un chico llamado Francis.

Matt miró hacia ambos lados tratando de ubicarse.

-Oh no espero que no se haya dado cuenta. Pensaba el ojiazul tratando se contener su expresión de preocupación, pidiendo al cielo que su distraído amigo no abriera la boca.

-Ya viste Mell's. El pelirrojo amplio su sonrisa al ver donde se encontraban. -Nuestras habitaciones están cerca, esto será genial seremos buenos amigos.

-Alto, alto. Ese seremos suena a manada, además no me interesa ser amigo de está niñita. Mello cruzó sus brazos volteando su cara.

-Mira primero que todo esta niñita tiene nombre y para tu información a mí tampoco me interesa ser amiga de un engreído como tú. Roxy repitió el mismo gesto de Mello.

De pronto el ambiente se puso tenso entre los dos furiosos chicos. Ambos se miraban con rabia como si de sus ojos salieran rayos fulminadores.

-Mocosa insolente ¿A quien llamas engreído?.

-A ti rubio oxigenado. Acaso también eres sordo.

-Repite lo que dijiste. Grito este ofuzcado.

-¿Que rubio oxigenado o que eres sordo?.

-Ahora si te voy a partir la cara.

-Por qué mejor no entramos. Matt se interpuso entre ambos.

-Quítate perro, le mostraré quien manda aquí.

-Y yo te enseñare a tratar a una dama. Roxy amenazaba al rubio con su puño en alto.

-Mello ya basta, Ro por favor quédate quieta. El pobre Matt sostenía a la chica de la cintura quien intentaba alcanzar a Mello, lanzando patadas y manotazos al aire.

-Ya basta! Ante el estruendoso grito ambos chicos miraron al gamer con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Tú. Señaló a Roxy. -Entra a la habitación.

- Y tú, tranquilízate, además ten por seguro que a L no le gustara que le pegues a una niña. Antes de que el rubio abriera la boca para lanzar quien sabe cuantas maldiciones contra su persona, colocó frente a él una barra de chocolate. Mello la observó con los ojos entre cerrados mientras el pelirrojo la movía de un lado a otro.

-De acuerdo. Dijo este arrebatandola de sus manos.

-Pero la próxima vez que vuelvas a gritarme no vivirás para contarlo.

Que extraños son estos chicos, pensaba Roxy entrando a su nueva habitación seguida por los otros dos.

Él dormitorio se encontraba iluminado por una ventana frente a la puerta con una linda vista hacia el patio principal, las paredes pintadas en distintos tonos violeta, los sobre camas hacían juego con las cortinas, un escritorio con lo necesario para todas sus clases y sobre este un estante con sus libros favoritos.

También habían dos puertas más una era cuarto de baño y la otra un pequeño armario lleno de ropa.

La niña se quedó sin palabras ya que se parecía mucho a su verdadera habitación, incluso su oso de felpa estaba ahí, lo único que faltaba era el piano blanco que le regalo su padre al cumplir los 6 años.

Sintió una mano su hombro, al voltear se encontró con la linda sonrisa de Matt quien le extendía una nota.

-Esto es para ti. Roxy tomó la pequeña tarjeta entre sus manos.

_**RO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TU NUEVA**_ **HABITACIÓN, **_**WATARY Y YO LA DECORAMOS **__**ESPECIALMENTE **__**PARA **__**TI, **__**ESPERO **__**QUE **__**TE **__**SIENTAS **__**COMOD**__**A. **__**POR **__**CIERTO **__**BUENA **__**SUERTE **__**CON **__**TUS **__**NUEVOS **__**AMIGOS. **__**NOS VEREMOS **__**PRONTO.**_

**L**

_**PD **__**HAY **__**UNA **__**SORPRESA **__**ESPECIAL **__**ENCUENTRALA!**_

-¡Una sorpresa! ¿A que e refiere? Ro miro a los dos chicos sentados en su cama.

-Tal ves esto sea una pista. Matt le mostró una pulsera con una extraña llave como dige.

-Estaba junto a la nota. Tomó la mano de la niña mienta se la colocaba.

-¿Que podría ser? El rubio se acercó. Además por qué L te hace regalos especiales a ti. Señaló celosamente con su dedo a Ro.

-No lo sé, seguro le agrado más que tú. Contra atacó la pelinegra, apartando la mano del rubio y sacando su lengua en un gesto infantil.

-Chicos no empiecen de nuevo y Mello L también te hace "regalos especiales" a ti o acaso ya olvidaste las tres cajas de chocolate belga del mes pasado.

-Tienes razón ese chocolate estaba delicioso. Por cierto eso me recuerda que debemos irnos a cenar, vamos que se nos hará tarde. El rubio salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor arrastrando consigo a los otros dos.

El comedor estaba lleno de niños de diferente tamaños y edades, varios corriendo de un lado a otro con sus bandejas de comida, otros ya sentados en las mesas comían tranquilamente.

Por la puerta entraron dos chicos conocidos por todos como Mello y su fiel amigo Matt, tal acto hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser por la chica nueva que cruzó la puerta y se paró al lado del rubio, rápidamente los ojos de todos lo comensales se posaron sobre está.

-¿Que sucede por qué todos nos miran así? Roxy se oculto en la espalda de Mello quien contaba mentalmente tratando de calmar su furia.

-Sólo ignoralos. Le susurro Matt en el oído.

-Quizás sí no nos movemos se olviden de nosotros. Le respondió esta.

Mello seguía con su cuenta mental. 88, 89, 90 Con un ligero tic en el ojo, el rostro del rubio comenzó a deformarse en una desagradable mueca, 93, 94, 95 al parecer contar no ayudaba en nada.

-Cien, a la mierda! Grito fastidiado.-Que carajos están viendo, acaso tengo algo en la cara bola de imbéciles. Será mejor que sigan en lo suyo si no les juro que patearé sus trasero hasta que les salgan ampollas a mis pies. Al terminar de hablar fulminó a todos con la mirada, agarró una bandeja y se dirigió a buscar su cena.

-Claro eso también puede funcionar. Matt tomó dos bandeja siguiendo a su amigo. -Apresurate Ro o te quedarás sin cenar. La niña se dirigió rápidamente al lado del pelirrojo.

¿Quien es esa chica? Preguntaban unos. Ya viste está con quienes está se susurraban otros. Todos tenían algo que decir de la chica nueva, aunque después de observarlos un momento seguían en lo suyo sin darle mas importancia al asunto.

Mello fue el primero en llegar a la barra donde servían la cena. Se paro frente a la cocinera. Una regordeta señora de avanzada edad, aunque eso no quitaba la dulce expresión que mantenía su rostro.

-Buenas noches señora Branigan, hoy se ve increíblemente bella, acaso a perdido peso. Ladeó un poco su cabeza esbozando la sonrisa más angelical del universo, como si toda la furia que sintió hace unos minutos se esfumara por arte de magia.

Acaso este chico es bipolar. pensó Roxy extrañada ante el repentino cambio del rubio.

-Oye Matt, que le pasa a tu amigo.. La frase desapareció en el aire ya que Matt se encontraba al lado de Mello con la misma expresión en su cara.

-Y su cabello luce hermoso está noche. El gamer adulo a la mujer con sus famosos ojitos de cachorrito que lo hacían ver realmente tierno.

-Basta niños, me hacen sonrojar. La anciana cocinera hacia un ademán con su mano.

-Pero si es la pura verdad. Decía el rubio con una voz de niño bueno.

-Cual es el delicioso menú de esta noche. Lo acompañó su amigo con un tierno puchero.

-Mi querido Matty está noche cenaremos pasta y un rico pastel de chocolate como postre..

Bingo pensaron los chicos ante la palabra chocolate. Mello sonrío picaramente llevando su mirada hasta la pelinegra que aún se mantenía estática en su sitio. Ro sintió como un par de brazos la arrastraban.

-Ella es nuestra nueva amiga, su nombre es Roxy.

Amiga desde cuando Mello la llamaba amiga y que tenía que ver ella en el asunto, totalmente desconcertada levantó su vista encontrándose con la arrugada cara de la cocinera.

-Con que nueva amiguita eh niños, pues esto debemos celebrarlo. Corto tres rebanadas de pastel un poco más grandes que las demás, y con ligero guiño se las entregó.

-Bienvenida Roxy, espero te guste lo prepare yo misma.

-Gracias señora Branigan. Con sonrisas triunfales se dirigieron a su mesa favorita, seguidos por la pequeña Ro.

Los dos niños reían ante su exitoso plan.

-Me quieren explicar que fue todo eso. Miraron a la chica que se sentó frente a ellos.

-Que acaso ya no podemos elogiar a nuestra cocinera preferida.. Respondió el blondo apuntando con una albóndiga en su tenedor.

-Ustedes son unos manipuladores.

-Eso suena muy feo mejor llamemoslo. Mello vacilo un rato. mmm persuasión positiva! O mejor cierra la boca y disfruta tu postre, claro si no lo quieres.

-Aleja tus manos de mi pastel. Lo amenazó con su cuchara.

-Tranquila Ro no fue para tanto. Como dicen por ahí, el fin justifica los medios. por cierto toma. Matt le entregó su ración de postre al rubio.

- Misión cumplida, ahora me devuelves mi consola por favor.

-Si, si, si toma tu estúpido aparato. Mello sacó de su bolsillo una PSP negra con una M grabada en su parte trasera y se la arrojó al pelirrojo, quien la atrapo en el aire justo antes de tocar el suelo.

-Podrías tratarla con más cuidado sabes que es mi favorita. tomó su preciado objeto y le lanzó una fea mirada al choco adicto.

-Todo esto fue por un simple trozo de pastel y una consola.

-No es un simple trozo niña tonta, es el mejor pastel que he probado en toda mi corta vida.

-Pues yo le veo normal. Roxy tomó un poco con la cuchara llevándosela a la boca, de pronto su expresión cambio totalmente, su rostro se relajo, los ojos le brillaron , sus papilas gustativas danzaron en su boca ante el delicioso sabor. -Tienes razón es el pastel más delicioso que he probado.

Continuaron comiendo entre risas y burlas de Mello hacia el pelirrojo que no dejaba de acaricia contra su rostro su preciada consola, sin notar que a unos escasos metros dos pares de ojos se mantenían fijos en cada movimiento que hacia la pelinegra.

-Como es posible, apenas lleva unas horas aquí y ya tiene la completa atención de Matt, la odio. Decía una niña rubia de unos nueve años.

-Olvídate de Matt, que hace al lado de mi Mello, juro que la asesinare si se atreve a quitármelo. Hablo la curiosa castaña.

-Esto no me gusta para nada. Volteó hacia su amiga. -Tienes razón debemos actuar y pronto. Ambas se miraron con una macabra sonrisa.

-No podemos dejar que nos quiten a nuestros chicos. gritaron al unísono cansándose varias miradas a su alrededor.

* * *

Quienes son esas chicas locas, peor aún que le harán a la pobre Roxy.

Encontró está su adicción? Cual será su regalo especial?

Dejara Mello de ser tan gruñón?

Le volverán a quitar la consola a Matt?

Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

PD no olviden dejar reviews por cada uno Matty recibirá un video juego, Mello un chocolate y yo más motivación para subir capítulos mas rápido!

Pd 2 el chocolate belga según leí en Internet es el de mejor calidad.

Nos vemos Chaaooo!


	3. Sucesores

Al fin nuevo capítulo... está un poquito corto pero hecho con mucho amor como siempre, espero les guste mucho.

Ya saben que este sexy par de genios no son míos si no de los japoneses que nos deleitaron con tan maravillosa creación.

* * *

La helada brisa de la mañana se coló por la ventana, Roxy se revolvió un poco entre sus sábanas quería seguir durmiendo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levantó con pesadez dirigiéndose a ella y tras un largo bostezo la abrió encontrándose a sus dos nuevos amigos.

-Hola Ro lista para ir a desayunar. Matt la saludo con su típica sonrisa.

-Eeh, tan temprano que hora es. La pelinegra rastregaba sus ojos en clara señal que aún seguía dormida.

-Son las 6 y 30, Ahora era Mello quien le hablaba. Si no nos damos prisa nos queremos sin desayuno.

-De acuerdo, volvió a bostezar, en unos segundo estaré lista. Tomó su ropa dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación, Mello se tiró en la cama mirando el techo con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, Matt paseaba su vista por toda el lugar detallando cada cosa que había ahí, por fin sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño porta retratos que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, una linda fotografía de un hombre alto de cabello castaño y lindos ojos café que abrazaban a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro quien les sonreía cálida mente, entre ambos se encontraba una pequeña con un osito blanco en sus brazos.

La tomo entre sus manos para verla mejor. La niña era idéntica al hombre solo que tenía el cabello de la mujer.

-Son mis padres. Le dijo una fina voz en su espalda. Esa foto la tomaron en mi cumpleaños ese día me regalaron a Coco, señaló a su oso. Matt volvió a colocar la fotografía en la mesa al ver la mirada triste de Roxy.

-Lo lamento no quise hacerte sentir mal.

-No te preocupes Matty. Roxy volvió a sonreír.

-Será mejor irnos hoy servirán hot cakes. Intervino Mello levantándose de la cama.

Escondidas detrás de un basurero, las dos chicas de la cafetería espiaban a Roxy, tremenda fue su sorpresa cuando vieron salir a sus dos amores (como ellas los llamaban) de la misma habitación.

-Viste lo mismo que yo. Hablo boquiabierta la de castaños cabellos. Debemos hacer algo Hanna. Volteó hacia su amiga quien tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro.

-Tranquila Gwen, ya tengo un plan. Sígueme.

* * *

Llegaron al comedor, había una enorme fila de hambrientos niños esperando por sus hot cakes. Eran mucho más que la noche anterior.

-Apartare una mesa. Dijo Mello buscando su favorita.

Roxy y Matt se formaron en la fila. Llevaban unos minutos conversando cuando un chico llamó al pelirrojo haciendo un ademán para que se acercara.

-Ro, te importaría esperarme un momento.

-Adelante aquí te espero. Le sonrió a este viendo como se alejaba. Su turno llegó al ver pie Matt no aparecía pidió el desayuno de los tres, los colocó en una bandeja, estaba un poco pesada pero aún así decidió llevarla. De un momento a otro una chica se acercó empujando con su mano la bandeja.

Su ropa se mojó completa, los hot cakes con mermelada resbalaban lentamente por su blusa favorita.

-Oh lo lamento tanto querida, no te vi. Sé burlo la chica quien no dejaba de mirar a la pobre pelinegra.

-Hanna te encuentras bien. Se acercó la castaña. Linda blusa le dijo a Roxy con tono de burla.

La pelinegra miro a las dos chicas apretando los puños, respiro profundamente y salió del comedor a toda prisa.

Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, corría sin dirección no le importaba donde fuera sólo quería alejarse de ahí, hasta que por una puerta entre abierta un brillante destello llamó su atención.

Se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían justo en medio del salón había un hermoso piano. Limpió un poco su cara acercándose lentamente detallando el fino material con el que estaba hecho. Su vista se dirigió hacia la teclas, pero estas estaban ocultas bajo una tapa de madera con una extraña cerradura.

-Quizás esto funcione. Pensó la chica tomando la llave que tenía su pulsera. La introdujo y con un ligero click está se abrió. Con sus ojos cerrados acarició las finas teclas dejando escapar una que otra nota musical perdiendo en sus pensamientos.

Matt llevaba varios minutos en la puerta, apenas se enteró de lo sucedido salió corriendo tras Roxy, le extraño verla entrar al salón vacío que ahora tenía un hermoso piano. ¿cuando lo habrán traído? se preguntaba el chico quien hasta hace un momento juraba que ese lugar estaba lleno de libros viejos y escritorio dañados.

Roxy recordaba los momentos con su padre, las tardes que pasaba junto a este cuando le enseñaba a tocar. Como sonreía su madre cada vez que aprendía una nueva canción.

Alguien se sentó a su lado. Lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la dulce mirada del pelirrojo.

-Los extrañas cierto?. Le preguntó limpiando con su mano la atraviesa lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos.

-Como sabes que pensaba en ellos. Respondió Roxy sin dejar de tocar.

-Por tu mirada, tenías la misma cuando viste la fotografía. La chica guardo silencio unos momentos dejando que la dulce melodía inundara el lugar.

-Es normal que lo hagas, estoy seguro que la mayoría de chicos de este lugar también los extrañan.

Era cierto que extrañaba a sus padres hacia poco los había perdido. Pero no podía ser débil, se lo había prometido a su madre minutos antes de morir.

-Matt extrañas a los tuyos.

-A veces, aunque apenas si recuerdo sus rostros. Lo que si sé muy bien es que mi lindo cabello sé lo debo a mi padre y mis perfectos ojos a mamá. Decía el chico moviendo sus rojos cabellos de un lado a otro.

Roxy río ante el gracioso gesto del chico al hablar de sus atributos. Decidió dejar los pensamientos negativos de lado, dedicándose a la melodía que le enseñó su padre y que en esos momentos disfrutaba junto al chico de ojos verdes.

Al finalizar la canción dejó que reposaran sus manos sobre las teclas de las últimas notas.

-Vamos Ro debes ir a cambiarte o te enfermeras.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron dos rebanadas de pastel junto con dos vasos de leche, a Roxy le extrañó, quien había sido tan amable de llevarles su desayuno no conocía a nadie aparte de los dos chicos que siempre la acompañaban.

La chica se cambio, luego se sentó junto a Matt para disfrutar su deliciosa sorpresa, minutos después llegó Mello preguntando si bajarían a desayunar.

* * *

El día transcurrió tranquilo después del incidente, el de googles contaba como Mello se vengo de las chicas derramándole en sus cabezas dos vasos de jugo después de que Roxy saliera corriendo, alegando que sólo el tenía derecho hacer bromas de ese tipo.

Entre risas sé dirigieron hacia la sala de estar Mello iba adelante, Ben un chico alto lo saludó a lo lejos haciendo que este volteara sin fijarse por donde caminaba tropezando con algo que estaba tirado en el piso, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantarse cuando cayó sobre él la chica seguida del distraído Matt, que venía con sus ojos puestos en la PSP.

Matt se levantó buscando su consola, la vio tirada en una esquina.

-No puede ser esta rota. Sé lamentaba el chico al ver la pantalla hecha trizas, aunque esa no era su favorita la cual mantenía oculta de su amigo bajo la cama, aún así le dolió. Hablando de Mello. Matt se extrañó al no escuchar las maldiciones de su amigo. Ahí está pensó al escuchar los gritos del rubio.

-Maldito enano, eres un idiota que haces tirado en el suelo como si fueras un tapete. El rubio tomó del cuello al chico culpable de su caída levantándole unos centímetros del suelo.

-Mello, como siempre tan impulsivo, sabes con tu carácter no llegaras a ningún lado. Hablo el chico con una monótona voz.

La situación era tensa, la mirada furiosa del rubio se clavó en los grises ojos del pequeño niño. Mello cada vez apretada más su agarre mientras el albino lo veía con una expresión de vacío en sus ojos.

-Deberías emplear toda esa energía ayudando a tu amiga que aún está tirada en el suelo.

-Cállate idiota no me digas que hacer. Reprochaba el niño quien estaba a punto de darle una buena paliza.

-Pelusa? Los interrumpió Roxy dirigiéndose al chico de blanco.

-Disculpa. Volteó su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de la pelinegra.

-Eres pelusa cierto. Matt y Mello estallaron en risas al escuchar a su amiga.

-Ya veo. Respondió este retorciendo un mechón de su cabello y una rápida mirada a los otros dos. Me temo que te han mal informado.

-Lo lamento. Se disculpo Roxy.

-No es tu culpa caer en los juegos infantiles de Mello. Pero será mejor que me llames Near.

Matt se acercó al rubio quien no soltaba al pequeño Near insistiendo a su amigo que si no lo hacía iban a tener problemas y aunque Roger se lo perdono la última vez estaba seguro que ahora no se salvarían de un buen castigo.

-Vamos Mello no queremos que Roger se entere o sí.

-De que no puedo enterar joven Matt. De la nada el viejo Roger apareció detrás de los chicos, al pobre chico se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, Mello solto al peliblanco parándose al lado de su amigo.

-Y bien chicos estoy esperando. Él anciano paseaba su vista de uno al otro.

-Pu..pues verás es..es que yo. Moviendo sus dedos frente a su cara Matt intentaba buscar una excusa creíble.

-Rompió su consola nueva. Lo intervino Mello al ver él intentó fallido de su amigo.

-Matt cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tengas más cuidado. Y no era para menos ya que en lo que iba del mes al mejor gamer de todo Wammy's ya le habían comprado tres consola nuevas.

-Lo siento Roger fue un accidente.

-Olvidalo ya mañana te comprare otra y espero que sea la última. Él anciano de blancos cabellos que aún no había notado la presencia de Roxy se sorprendió al verla junto a Near.

-Perdona Roxy no te había visto y dime como te fue en tu primer día.

-Bien contesto la chica omitiendo el incidente de la mañana.

-Me alegra y por lo que veo ya conociste a los otros sucesores.

Al escuchar esas palabras los cuatro chicos (bueno en realidad sólo tres Near ni siquiera se movió de su lugar) se miraron con los ojos de par en par.

-Que quieres decir con otros viejo?, acaso está niña también es una de nosotros.

-Mira Mello primero que todo deja de llamarme viejo y segundo si, Roxy también es sucesora de L.

-En que posición está? Preguntaba impaciente el rubio.

-Por el momento en la cuarta posición. Respondió el mayor de todos.

-Vale más . Mello suspiro tranquilo al ver que no tenía una nueva rival a quien vencer.

-Bien chicos debo irme traten de no meterse en más problemas. Roger se fue dejando a una conmocionada chica ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Ya iba siendo hora de dormir, la mayoría se acostaba temprano ya que mañana era día de clases y tendrían que madrugar.

Después de dejar a Roxy en su habitación y explicarle las posiciones de los otros tres sucesores, Matt y Mello se encontraban en la habitación que compartían gracias a Roger según él así era mas fácil tenerlos bajo vigilancia.

-Oye Mello ya estás dormido. Preguntaba Matt bien enroscado en su cama.

-No Matt que quieres. Le respondió Mello quien leía un gran libro de historia medieval.

-Darte las gracias.

-Y eso porque.

-Por el desayuno.

-No se de que hablas. Mello cerró su pesado libro dejándolo en su mesa de noche.

-Yo se que si. Matt se giró hacia la cama que estaba frente a la suya.

-Ya te dije que no y será mejor que te duermas de una vez mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

-Vamos Mells se que fuiste tu no te hagas.

-Cierra la boca perro o no amaneceras vivo. Mello apagó la luz y se metió en sus cobijas.

-Vez sabía que muy muy en el fondo tenías buen corazón.

-Ahora sí te voy a matar...

* * *

Bien eso fue todo por hoy nos veremos el próximo Jueves, no olviden dejar comentarios por favor..

CHAAAAAOOOOOO!


	4. Halloween

**Volví queridos lectores!**

**Como ya muchos sabrán hoy es un día super especial, nuestro querido L sama está de cumple y en homenaje a él este capítulo será especial. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Blah blah blah! mis amados Ms por qué no son míos? yo les daría una mejor vida lo juro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El día lunes llegó, todos se levantaron temprano para iniciar una nueva semana de clases, Roxy por su parte estaba muy nerviosa esa noche casi no pudo dormir pensando como le iría.

Al igual que el día anterior los chicos pasaron por ella antes de ir a desayunar esta vez no la dejarían sola a merced de esa par de brujas.

En su primera clase a Roxy le tocó sentarse juntos a Linda la pintora, aunque al principio le pareció un poco molesta ya que la niña de colas no dejaba de hacerle preguntas al final se hicieron muy buenas amigas, descubrió que tenían mucho en común y si se dejaba de lado tanta palabrería por parte de la castaña esta resultaba ser muy agradable.

Los meses iban pasando, pronto Roxy conoció a muchas chicos de la Wammy's, se llevaba muy bien con Linda y Annie la tímida niña que siempre andaba a su lado, sin embargo sus mejores amigos seguían siendo Matt y Mello, a pesar de que los desacuerdos con el último cada vez aumentaban más y más, incluso con Near aunque deseaba estrangularlo cada vez que el pequeño albino le recalcaba su error en alguna nota musical mientras practicaba piano.

.

* * *

Una semana antes de la noche de brujas los maestros del orfanato organizaban una lunada, se llevaría acabo en el jardín trasero sin embargo eso no le quitaría la diversión.

El tan esperado día llegó, los niños estaban ansiosos alistando todo lo necesario, todos dormirían en grupos, Roxy decidió compartir su tienda con Linda y Annie, junto a la de ellas estaba la de Matt y Mello. Los demás se esparcían por todo el terreno con la firme opinión de haber escogido el mejor lugar.

La noche caía lentamente, pronto con malvaviscos en mano los más grandes comenzaron a sentarse cerca de la enorme fogata mientras los más pequeñitos se disfrazaban. No era necesario salir a pedir dulces ya que el gran L por ser adicto a ellos y lo más importante que también era su cumpleaños, pedía enormes cantidades y se los enviaba a los niños.

Pequeñas historias de terror hacían temblar a las chicas quienes se aferraban asustadas a los varones. Con una gran linterna uno a uno iban contando sus historias.

Roxy estaba sentada en medio de los chicos, compartía una caliente manta con Matt quien temblaba conforme escuchaba más relatos.

Mello por su parte permanecía indiferente llamando gallina a sus compañeros y burlándose de su mejor amigo escondido tras la pelinegra.

-Que hacen niños. Roger se acercó hasta el pequeño grupo que permanecía despierto.

-Contamos historias de terror te sabes alguna. Preguntó Charly uno de los mayores.

-Bueno me sé una aunque no es una historia si no algo que sucedió hace mucho. El anciano se sentó junto a los chicos tomando la linterna.

Bien..se aclaró un poco la garganta. Todo comenzó hace muchos años, antes de que el señor Wammy comprara este lugar el edificio era utilizado como cárcel, según los rumores de los ciudadanos era una de las más temidas ya que sus métodos eran algo sangrientos..

-Sasasangrriientooss... Pregunto un niñito asustado ante el terrorífico relato.

-Así es mi querido Tom. Los presos llevados hasta la "sala de la verdad" como la llamaban los guardias, eran cruelmente torturados hasta que confesaban su crimen o en lo peor de los casos, morían..

Luego de tal atrocidad los cuerpos desmembrados eran enterrados justamente aquí en el patio trasero y es no es todo. Prosiguió hablando el anciano ante las aterradas miradas de los oyentes.

Se dice que justo a media noche en el gran salón de estar se pueden escuchar los gritos desgarradores de todas las víctimas y si te fijas bien por la ventana algunos cuerpos mutilados son vistos rondando el jardín.

Los niños no emitían palabra alguna, todos miraban a su director no podían creer tal historia, sería cierto que su querido hogar era tan terrible y lo peor ¿se escuchaban esos gritos?.

-Oh por favor no se habrán creído esa o si. Mello no creía una sola palabra esa historia era un insulto para su inteligencia, en todas las noches que había escapado de su habitación junto a Matt en busca de chocolates no habían escuchado algo fuera de lo normal, además conocía el patio trasero como la palma de su mano si hubiera una tumba en alguna parte, sin duda él ya la hubiera encontrado.

-Pues yo si. Fueran la respuesta de varios niños incluidos sus dos amigos quienes se abrazaban fuertemente bajo la manta.

-Como sea, mejor me voy a dormir antes de que un estúpido zombie se coma mi cerebro. Mello se fue hacia su tienda de campaña.

-Ten cuidado Mello, por ahí escuché que los rubios gruñones son sus favoritos.

-Ja ja muy graciosa Roxy.

.

* * *

Matt se encontraba en su tienda, hacia un par de horas que todos se habían ido a acostar, no era la primera vez que dormía en campo abierto sin embargo no recordaba una noche más larga que está.

La brisa de otoño agitaba las ramas secas de los árboles, haciendo que estas produjeran un sonido realmente aterrador. El asustado pelirrojo cada vez se encerraba más entre sus sábanas como si estas pudieran protegerlo de algún ataque.

-Oye Mello, estas despierto?.

-No Matt estoy hablando dormido.

-Mells es en serio. El aludido se volteó hacia su amigo. -¿Que? Preguntó de mala gana viendo como Matt sólo asomaba sus ojos tras la manta.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste eso?

-Si, es un zombie que viene a comerte el cerebro si no te duermes de una vez. Mello se volteó cubriéndose de nuevo.

Matt se tapó con su almohada deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esa noche pasara rápido, de pronto volvió a escuchar otro sonido más fuerte ahora sí estaba seguro que algo andaba afuera, lentamente se asomó un poco por la rendija de su tienda cuando un gran bulto negro se aproximo quedan a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Aaaah! Por favor no te comas mi cerebro! el pobre pelirrojo lanzó un tremendo grito cayendo sobre su dormido compañero.

Mello enseguida se levantó dispuesto a matar lo que sea que estuviera afuera. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Roxy parada frente a su tienda, la pobre chica también estaba asustada ante el grito de su mejor amigo.

-Que haces ahí mocosa casi nos matas de un susto. Y tú deja de temblar como una gallina. Le hablo al asustado gamer quien se escondía bajo un montón de sábanas.

-Es que la chicas desaparecieron pensé que ustedes sabrían donde están. Roxy entró a la tienda de los chicos quitando el gorro de su suéter.

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga y asegurarse bien que no se tratara de un zombie, Matt salió de su seguro escondite.

-Como que no están es casi media noche a donde crees que irían.

-No lo sé, ya revise las demás tiendas y tampoco encontré a nadie. Era extraño Roxy había despertado por un fuerte sonido y al encender su linterna descubrió que sus amigas no estaban, se puso un suéter y salió a buscarlas pero todo estaba vacío, se dirigió a la tienda de sus amigos siendo recibida por el grito de Matt.

-Talvez volvieron adentro, la noche está muy fria.

-No, si hubieran vuelto el viejo nos habría avisado.

-Y..yy si fueroonn lo..los zombies.

-Matt deja de decir estupideces los zombies no existen mejor vayamos adentro y los buscamos. Mello tomo su chaqueta volteando hacia su amigo antes de a venir a te quedarás aquí solo.

-Noooo esperenme por favor.

* * *

Los tres chicos caminaban lentamente por los oscuros pasillos siendo alumbrado por la pequeña linterna de Roxy, intentaron encender las luces pero extrañamente ningún interruptor funcionaba.

Mello caminaba con dificultado paso ya que el chico de googles se aferraba a su brazo derecho mientras la pelinegra con pijama de manzanitas sostenía el izquierdo.

Una por una revisaron las habitaciones pero estas estaban vacías no había rastro de ningún niño ni profesor en toda Wammy's decidieron seguir buscándolo en el resto del lugar y aunque Matt se opuso rotundamente, al final tuvo que acceder si no quería quedarse sólo y sin luz.

Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar al comedor cuando un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el lugar. Los tres se detuvieron de inmediato.

-¿Que fue eso?. Preguntó Roxy aterrada apretando más el brazo el rubio.

-No lo sé pero creo que vino de ahí. Mello enfoco el haz de luz hacia la gran puerta que en esos momentos se encontraba cerrada. Vamos. Intento dar un paso pero un bulto de cabello rojo lo detuvo.

-Acaso estas loco que tal si son secuestradores o peor aún si son los presos convertidos zombies que vienen a comerse nuestro cerebro. Mello miro a su amigo con la cejas enarcadas, pasar tanto tiempo metido en esos estúpidos juegos realmente le estaban pudriendo el cerebro.

-Matt tiene razón. Los interrumpió Roxy soltando a Mello.

-En serio. Preguntaron ambos chicos incrédulos.

-Con los secuestradores por supuesto. Aclaró la chica ante las asombradas miradas que le lanzaron. Será mejor ir por ayuda.

-Vayan ustedes dos par de cobardes yo iré a ver quien es el imbécil que quiere pasarse de listo conmigo. El rubio prosiguió con su camino siendo alcanzado por los otros dos al ver como el pasillo quedaba poco a poco oscuro.

Entraron al comedor, Mello alumbró con la linterna todo el lugar pero nada parecía extraño. La intriga lo estaba matando, donde se metieron todos. Ya habían revisado los salones de clase, la biblioteca, todas las habitaciones incluidas la de los profesores pero nada.

-Ven les dije que no había nada ahora vayamos al gran salón y si no están ahí llamamos a la policía. Volvió a pasar la linterna pero esta vez vio un bulto negro en una esquina. Debía ser su imaginación por qué al volver alumbrar ya no estaba, era eso o estar tanto tiempo con ese par lo estaba volviendo loco.

.

* * *

Llegaron a la sala de estar pero tampoco había nadie. La linterna se apagó dejando todo el lugar en completa oscuridad.

-Maldita linterna acaso no le cambiaste las baterías?. Mello golpeaba contra su mano el aparato.

-Sí, lo hice hace poco y si la golpeas menos va a funcionar.

La luz encendida y apagaba, las cosas cada vez estaban más raras, de pronto un grito se escucho seguido de un par de golpes en el suelo.

Solo es mi imaginación pensaba Matt abrazando fuerte a Roxy quien temblaba igual o más que él, ambos permanecían tras la espalda del rubio quien por unos instantes dejó escapar un ligero temblor al notar que la voz y los golpes se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

-Quien anda ahí. Si no quieres salir lastimado será mejor que respondas. Amenazaba firme el rubio pero nada se escuchaba a excepción del golpeteo de dientes del gamer.

-aaaahh! Gritó Matt al sentir una respiración en su cuello.

-Basta esto no es gracioso. Los ojos de Roxy amenazaban con soltar una pequeña lágrima. Mello comenzó a temblar, giro hacia sus amigos que estaban hechos un puño en el suelo.

- No! tengo que ser valiente esto tiene una explicación razonable los zombies y los fantasmas no existen. Se decía el rubio quien poco a poco retrocedía ante los golpes.

-A la mierda! gritó corriendo hacia ellos al ver como pequeñas luces se iban encendiendo por todo el salón. Aferrado a sus dos amigos cerró los ojos esperando su muerte. Pero nada de repente chillones voces se escucharon.

Acaso eran risas, los tres abrieron sus ojos lentamente encontrándose a todos los chicos del orfanato que sostenían velas en su manos.

-Que significa esto. Él rubio estaba furioso, como era posible todos los malditos mocosos estaban ahí también sus profesores.

-Que crees querido Mello, ya era hora que ustedes recibieran una cucharada de su propia medicina. Roger salió entre los pequeñitos, vestido todo de negro con una pesada botas en sus zapatos.

-No es gracioso. Matt se levantó del suelo. Pudo habernos dado un infarto con su estúpida broma.

-Es cierto. Ahora era Roxy quien imitaba a sus amigos. Además yo que tengo que ver en todo esto.

-Lo lamento Roxy, pero alguien debía ser la carnada. Le respondió la enfermera.

Todos comenzaron a reír mas fuerte, no pensaron que tres de los chicos más inteligentes fueran a caer tan fácil.

-Buena ya es suficiente, ahora Roger quieres explicarme como rayos hiciste para llegar desde el comedor hasta acá sin que te viéramos.

-No se de que hablas Mello desde un principio estábamos aquí, sabíamos que vendrían por lo de la historia recuerdas.

-Pero yo te vi. Replicó el chico -Ya te dije que estábamos aquí además no soy tan rápido caminando. Mello seguía discutiendo con el anciano, él estaba seguro de haber visto una sombra y a juzgar por su tamaño debía ser un adulto.

Las puertas se abrieron de pronto, dejando entrar por ellas la fuerte brisa haciendo que todas las velas se apagaran en un instante, algo se paró en medio de estas siendo alumbrado por la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas, poco a poco el extraño se acercó hacia los tres chicos que estaban en medio del salón.

Los tres volvieron a gritar. Mello y Roxy retrocedieron lentamente dejando al pelirrojo frente a frente con la extraña figura.

-Por favor no me comas! aún no he besado a una chica! Matt gritó con todas sus fuerzas, había visto muchos zombies en sus video juegos y según recordaba no eran para nada agradables a la vista, se llevó sus manos hacia su cerebro en un interno por protegerlo. Era su fin.

-Tranquilo Matt, se escucho una tranquila voz. Prefiero comer dulces antes que niños. Él chico de ojos verdes levantó su mirada, en ese instante la luz volvió dejando ver al mejor detective del mundo frente a él.

-Joven L que haces aquí y a estas horas. Roger se acercó hacia el chico ojeroso.

-Bueno teníamos planeando llegar más temprano pero nuestro vuelo se atraso.

-¿Watari vino contigo? Volvió a preguntar el de canoso cabello.

-Lamento la demora. El señor Wammy apareció por la misma puerta. Fui a revisar las luces, al parecer un fusil se quemó ocasionando un gran apagón.

-¿Watari tú eras el que estaba en el comedor?. Mello se acerco al anciano.

-Así es Mello, la caja de fusibles está en la cocina.

Todos los niños se fueron a sus habitaciones habían sido suficientes emociones por un día además ya era muy tarde para dormir afuera.

.

* * *

Matt y Mello ya se encontraban metidos entre sus calientes frazadas, él rubio repasa en su mente todo lo acontecido, como no se dio cuenta antes y aunque ahora todo tenia sentido solo había una cosa que aún no se explicaba.

-Oye Matt.

-Uummm.

-¿Como es posible que aún no hayas besado a una chica?

-Eeee...veeerraass.. Buena noches Mello.

-Ja! eres patético cachorro.

-Ay si acaso tú ya lo hiciste.

-Por supuesto.

-A si, a quien?

-Buenas noches Matt, le respondió el rubio apagándo la luz y volteándose hacia la pared.

.

* * *

Bien eso fue todo por hoy, espero que pasen una aterradora noche. Buajajaja!

Para los que no saben que es una LUNADA pues es lo mismo que acampar.

Eeeee a sí

Dudas, comentarios, críticas ya saben donde dejarlas, nos vemos el próximo Jueves.


	5. Recuerdos

Hola mis amados fickeros lamento mucho la demora pero esta semana tuve muchos compromisos y mi tiempo para escribir cada día se limitaba más.

Les pido desde lo más profundo de mi corazón una disculpa ya que tontamente cometí un pequeñísimo error el primer capítulo respecto a la edad de los chicos, verán en realidad Matty y Mellito tiene 12 años y nuestra quería Roxy 11.

Se que merezco millones de tomatazos por ser tan descuidada y si me dan su perdón continuare con esta loca historia.

Y gracias a todos los que sacan un pequeñito tiempo de su vida para dejar un review.

.

.

Roxy miraba distraída los densos nubarrones que cubrían el cielo de la mañana del 12 de Noviembre.

Se encontraba en una pequeña terraza con vista a la ciudad que se extendía a los alrededores de la gran mansión, por un momento pensó en su antigua vida y lo diferente que era ahora, aún podía escuchar el bullicio de la cuidad de Nueva York con sus enormes rascacielos, los tumultos de gente corriendo de un lado a otro y los distintos olores flotando el aire.

Nada de eso se comparaba con la paz y tranquilidad que desprendía su nuevo hogar, el aire puro y fresco que inundada sus pulmones y la suave brisa otoñal acariciando su cabello, este lugar es maravilloso pero la tristeza en su corazón permanecía.

¿Es que acaso nunca podría olvidar ese terrible día?, era la pregunta que siempre rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Que haces aquí Roxy te hemos buscado por todos lados? la fuerte voz hizo eco en su cabeza volviendo por completo a la realidad sin embargo prefirió seguir con su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos y rodillas.

-Nada sólo quería despejar un poco la mente. Su voz sonaba triste y apagada.

El chico guardo silencio por un momento, analizando la situación y el estado de su amiga que a juzgar por su apariencia llevaba horas ahí.

-¿Es hoy cierto? Preguntó un tanto indeciso, Roxy levantó un poco la mirada volviendo luego a su antigua posición. -Me refiero a la muerte de tus padres, hoy es su aniversario. Volvió hablar con tono más firme sentándose a su lado.

Roxy asistió levemente, por un instante un intenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pero fue apagado de inmediato al sentir una cálida chaqueta sobre hombros.

-Mira.. Volvió hablar su acompañante. Se que es difícil, pero nada ganas con andar deprimida. Hizo una breve pausa, nunca había tratado de consolar a alguien sólo a su mejor amigo pero con él las palabras sobraban en los momentos difíciles.

-Me refiero a.. Pensó mejor sus palabras, se levantó dirigiéndose al borde del barandal. Vez a ese niño de ahí abajo, Roxy se puso de pie a su lado observando a un pequeño niño que corría alegre tras la pelota.

-Su nombre es Jean, vino aquí hace 3 años, según el informe sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos.

-Esa otra de ahí, ahora era el turno de Mary quien jugaba en una pila de hojas secas con otras dos niñas. -Cuando llegó tenía tantos golpes en su cara que parecía un completo monstruo, al parecer quedó huérfana tras un ajuste de cuentas y ya te imaginarás el resto. El caso es que todos nosotros hemos pasado por situaciones iguales o peor que la tuya, no digo que seas un robot sin emociones como Near. Roxy río un poco ante el comentario. Incluso yo lo hago cuando nadie me ve por supuesto, lo que quiero decir es "deja el pasado atrás y enfocate en el presente" al menos eso funciona en mi, ya sabes no soy bueno para estas cosas y..

-Tienes razón. Lo interrumpió. -Por más que llore mis padres no volverán a la vida además sería muy desagradecido de mi parte estar triste cuando ellos dieron todo para que yo sobreviviera.

-Eso está mucho mejor, que tal si vamos por algo para que comas, apuesto que no has desayunado?. Preguntó caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera! lo llamó Roxy deteniendo su paso, se dio media vuelta hacia su amiga pero fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Mello. Le pronunció al oído con la cabeza hundida en su cuello

Él se tenso ante el contacto, los únicos que se permitía acercarse tanto eran L o Matt. Su corazón latía muy rápido y su cuerpo no respondía ante sus órdenes, incluso su cerebro parecía afectado, la última vez que una chica había intentado acercarse le había apartado de un empujón ganandose una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla cuando está cayó al suelo.

Lentamente se dejó llevar por el cálido abrazo, reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Al escuchar el clic de la puerta Mello se separó de un sólo golpe.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpir.

-No interrumpiste nada. Espeto Mello girando su rostro para que no notase su sonrojo.

-Es que pensé que ustedes.

-Descuida Matt sólo agradecía a Mello por ayudarme en un mal día.

-Oh si, respecto a eso lamento no haberte buscado antes es que debía recoger esto. Bajo su cabeza dejando que su cabello cubriera su avergonzado rostro mientras sacaba una rosa que traía oculta en su espalda. -Feliz cumpleaños Roxy.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos nunca en su vida le habían regalado flor alguna y está sin duda era perfecta.

-Gracias Matty es hermosa. ¿De donde la sacaste? Emocionada la tomo entre sus manos inhalando el delicioso aroma.

-La fui a comprar esta mañana cuando todos dormían. Mello lo miró sorprendido, desde cuando el distraído y tímido Matt se había vuelto tan atento y sobre todo desde cuando se escapaba de Wammy's sin él.

-Bien ya basta de cursilerías aún queda otra sorpresa más.

.

Roxy estaba en la habitación de los chicos sentada en la cama de Matt con una venda en sus ojos, al parecer el pelirrojo había insistido en colocársela para no arruinar la sorpresa mientras iba a buscarla.

Mello se encontraba acostado en su cama con la mirada fija en cierta pelinegra frente a él. Por suerte tenía la venda puesta si no sería muy vergonzoso que notara la forma en que la miraba.

Sacó una barra de chocolate mientras analizaba cada detalle, gesto y movimiento que esta hacía, aún no descubría por qué los trataba de esa manera y el porque lo hacia sentir tan extraño.

Por un momento pensó en el abrazo que la había dado en la azotea sin duda esa sensación había sido rara pero un tanto agradable, se estremeció un poco ante esa última palabra desde cuando le resultaba agradable que lo tocasen y peor aún desde cuando él abrazaba chicas.

-En que piensas Mello? La suave voz de Roxy interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-En nada, leo un libro. mintió aún observándola.

-No es cierto.

-Estas espiando?

-Claro que no, es solo que cuando comes chocolate es porque estás muy molesto o porque algo anda dando vueltas en tu cabeza, además en todo este rato no he escuchado que pases alguna página.

Mello se llevó su último trozo de chocolate a la boca tirando el envoltorio en el basurero. -En realidad hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Se levantó de la cama acercándose lentamente a su amiga con sus azule ojos fijos en ella.

-Olvidalo. Le dijo al escuchar fuertes golpes llamando a su puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con Matt quien sostenía en sus manos una caja blanca.

-Podrías tocar como la gente.

-Lo siento pero mis manos están ocupadas. Respondió entrando a la habitación. -Bien querida Ro este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños.

Roxy se retiró la venda sorprendida con él delicioso pastel que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Esos chicos eran maravillosos apesar de la mala fama que tenían.

Sin embargo ella los conocía bien sabía que Mello era peligroso y que en cualquier momento explotaba, golpeaba a quien se le contradijera y sobre todas las cosas odiaba perder ante Near, además de que su único amigo era Matt, él chico tímido que ocultaba sus lindos ojos verdes tras esos graciosos googles, que prefería jugar video juegos en vez de pasar la tarde en el patio y sobre todo el único chico en toda la faz de la tierra capaz de soportar a su pesado amigo.

-Fue idea de Matt. Se apresuró Mello. -Sabía que hoy sería un mal día así que ya sabes quería alegrarte y esas cosas.

-Tú también ayudaste, si no hubiera sido por ti jamás lo hubiéramos conseguido. Era cierto gracias a las habilidades de Mello habían conseguido que la señora Richardson horneara el pastel.

-No se que decir.

-No hace falta para eso están los amigos. Dijo Matt. -Además tenemos una reputación que cuidar. Añadió Mello.

Luego de apagar las 12 velas y pedir su deseo, Roxy disfrutaba del rico pastel de chocolate, ese era su favorito y desde el día que los probó quedó encantada con su sabor, por suerte la cocinera sentía tanta simpatía por el rubio que siempre que horneaba uno les servía un gran trozo a los tres.

-Chicos como sabían que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

-Olvidado Ro te enfadaras si te decimos. Dijo Matt jugando con su consola.

-No lo haré lo prometo.

-Verás yo...

-Matt! lo interrumpió Mello. Cierra la boca nadie debe enterarse.

-Pero Mells ella no dirá nada.

-No importa esto es entre tu y yo.

-Ya basta los dos quieren decírmelo de una buena vez porque sólo L lo sabía, el mismo lo puso en mi expediente.. Un momento eso fue ustedes lo leyeron cierto. Respondan. Dijo furiosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No. Replicó Mello quien se puso a su altura, ambos se miraban con chispas en los ojos.

-Suficiente me largo. Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta algo sujeto su muñeca, enseguida volteó encontrándose con Matt.

-Te lo explicaré todo pero no te vayas por favor.

-Está bien dijo Roxy dirigiéndose a la cama. Matt enseguida se sentó junto a ella.

-Fue dos noches después de que llegaras.

-Pero como? Roger los guarda en su computadora y según recuerdo tiene varias contraseñas.

-Yo las traspase. Miro a su amiga que parecía desconcertada. -Lo que quiero decir es que soy un hacker Ro, no es difícil para mi entrar en una computadora, además las contraseñas de Roger son pateticas.

Roxy guardo silencio, en otras circunstancias habría alabado los fabulosas habilidades de su amigo, pero se sentía traicionada.

-Yo lo obligue dijo Mello quien había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo. No te ofendas lo hacemos con todos los niños nuevos.

-Que querían saber?

-Nada en especial sólo tu calificación en el examen de admisión.

Roxy pensó un momento las cosas paseando su vista sobre los dos, realmente estaban arrepentidos, al menos Matt él rostro de Mello seguía igual que siempre con ese aire superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Los perdonare con tres condiciones. Primero, nunca jamás en la vida me vuelvan a engañar. Segundo si quieren saber algo solo pregunten. De acuerdo. los chicos asistieron.

-Y tercero? Preguntó un poco más animado Matt. -Quiero conocer la ciudad.

-Oh no, eso sí que no!

-Por favor Mello di que si.

-Basta perro esa mirada no funciona conmigo.

-Pero.

-Pero nada Matt ya dije que no y es mi última palabra.

.

La cara de fastidio del rubio se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, todavía se preguntaba como había accedido ante tal estupidez, tal vez la enorme barra de chocolate que sostenía en sus dientes tenía algo que ver. Maldijo en su mente, si abría la boca su dulce caería ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas ayudando a Roxy a escalar el muro de piedra.

-Más alto Mello, no la alcanzo. Le hablo Matt quien estaba sentado el la cima tratando de alcanzar a su amiga. Una vez que logró subir, él rubio de un gran salto sujetó la mano que extendía su amigo, uno subía primero luego el otro lo ayudaba.

Era el lugar perfecto para escapar, el único inconveniente eran las cámaras de seguridad cosa que no fue difícil para Matt gracias a su habilidad, con unos simples comandos a su ordenador había logrado crear un punto ciego en medio de ambas.

-Que tan difícil era hacer eso? Oh lo siento olvidaba que eras una niña. Se burlo Mello con sonrisa irónica mientras se dejaba caer con gran agilidad sobre la carretera que daba directo a la ciudad.

-Ro estas lista? Preguntó Matt quien acababa de repetir la acción de su compañero.

-Es broma, por supuesto que no. Contestó aterrada al ver la gran altura que había.

-Por mi te puedes quedar ahí hasta que regresamos. Que? añadió al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-No temas yo te atraparé solo salta.

-Estas seguro.

-Si confía en mi.

-De acuerdo lo haré. Se dejó caer con sus ojos cerrados esperando el momento del golpe. Al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada divertida de Matt quien la sostenía firme entre sus brazos.

-Lo vez no pasó nada.

-Si, gracias Matty.

-Hey par de tortolitos podrían darse prisa.

En las extensas calles adoquinadas de Winchester con los antiguos edificios estilos victoriano y el fuerte sonido de las grandes campanas de la capilla anunciando las hora. Chicos de donde sacan tanto dinero. Preguntó Roxy al ver el montón se barras de chocolate que llevaba Mello en sus manos y varios juegos en las de Matt. -Me pagan por hackear celulares y computadoras.

-Eso no es ilegal.

-Supongo. respondió encomiendas de hombros. Hago muy bien mi trabajo, te aseguro que nunca me des

-Y tú Mello?.

-Sí te dijera tendría que matarte. Dijo con tono misterioso. Es broma son sólo negocios, pero aún así no te puedo decir.

-De acuerdo aunque viniendo de ti no creo que sea nada bueno.

.

Un lujoso auto negro se detuvo justo frente a la ventana de una heladería que apresar de tener una decoración exagerada en distintos tonos de rosa, era la más popular de toda la cuadra.

El pasajero del auto lo único que deseaba era disfrutar una deliciosa taza de té luego de pasar todo el día en la calle haciendo mandados. Con su cabeza recostada en el asiento trasero echo un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor, incorporándose de un salto al reconocer una brillante cabellera rubia justo frente a su ventana. Pero volver de nuevo su vista está ya había desaparecido.

-Sucede algo señor?. Preguntó el chófer al ver como su jefe miraba fijamente el local.

-No es nada Joel es sólo que me pareció ver a alguien. -Desea que me tenga.

-No pero será mejor volver a casa pronto.

-De acuerdo señor.

.Los tres corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas, Mello iba primero seguido por Matt y Roxy, por suerte reaccionaron a tiempo ocultandose bajo la mesa para que su director no los reconociera.

Faltaban solamente un par de cuadras y estarían frente a la estrecha carretera que llegaba hasta el portón de la Wammy's.

-Conozco un atajo. Gritó Mello haciendo señas para que lo siguieran. Solo hay que doblar a la derecha en la esquina.

Matt giró su cabeza hacia Roxy, en ese instante un hombre salía de su tienda con enormes cajas en sus brazos las cuales quedaron tiradas por todo el suelo tras el impacto.

-Lo siento mucho fue un accidente. Se disculpo el pelirrojo al ver la furiosa mirada que lanzaba el sujeto. Pero esta no sirvió de mucho ya que el hombre se levantó acercándose al chico que sostenía su brazo lastimado.

-No me importa pequeño delincuente quiero saber quien pagará por este desastre. Alzó la voz mientras tomaba a Matt de la camisa.

-Disculpe señor. Lo interrumpió Roxy al ver la peligrosa escena. Creo que esos chicos están robando su tienda. Ante tal declaración el enfadado hombre volteó hacia su tienda, Roxy aprovecho la breve distracción arrastrando consigo a Matt en la misma dirección que vio desaparecer al rubio.

-Porque tardaron tanto? Preguntó Mello impaciente quien ya llevaba varios minutos esperando.

-Un pequeño contra tiempo respondió Matt agitado después de tanto correr.

-Chocaste con alguien cierto. Le aseguró al ver como sujetaba su brazo. Mejor ayúdame por suerte Roger aún no llega.

Nunca antes les había costado tanto subir el muro, después de varios intentos y maldiciones en varios idiomas cortesía de Mello, al fin lo habían logrado. Con la misma agilidad de antes ambos ya se encontraban en el suelo solo había un pequeño problema.

-Chicos como se supone que voy a bajar.

-Salta no seas miedosa.

-Estas loco Mello podría romperse una pierna.

-Que importa será peor si Roger nos encuentra aquí.

- Roxy estas segura que no puedes saltar?

-No, está muy alto.

-Tienes razón a menos que?

-Que? Preguntó Mello al notar la mirada de su amigo. Espero que no estés pensando lo mismo que yo perro por que no lo haré.

-Vamos Mells eres el único que puede.

-No Matt y deja de llamarme así siempre que lo haces algo malo sucede.

-Ni siquiera por una barra de chocolate.

-De acuerdo. Con rostro fastidiado se acercó al muro. Lo haremos a la cuenta de...

-Je je lo siento. Se disculpo Roxy al caer sobre su amigo quien se encontraba de espaldas al suelo con un fuerte dolor en su parte trasera.

-Sabes Roxy aveces creo que tú y Matt existen sólo para fastidiar mi vida.

.

El viejo Roger corría por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de los chicos, podría jurar haberlos visto en la ciudad. Con firme autoridad llamó varias veces a la puerta pero nadie contestó, llevándose una gran sorpresa al entrar y encontrar las camas vacías.

-Joel podrías traer el auto.

-Sucede algo señor. Respondió una voz al otro la del teléfono.

-No te preocupes sólo olvide comprar algo.

-De acuerdo señor enseguida estará listo. Al colgar el teléfono tres pequeñas figuras llamaron su atención.

-Alto ahí jovencitos. Los llamó deteniendo su paso al instante. Los quiero a los tres en mi oficina en este preciso instante y espero que esta vez tengan una buena excusa.

.

.

Bien chicos y chicas a sido todo por hoy espero que les guste y de nuevo miles de disculpas por mi error.

Otra cosita más. Si creen que es muy tedioso leer capis tan largo pueden decirme y con mucho gusto los reduciré.

Nos vemos!


End file.
